1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technological field of a portable charger, more particularly to a portable charger that is capable of fixing a mobile phone thereon so as to facilitate the user for continuing the application of the mobile phone.
2. The Prior Arts
Advance of electronic technology puts a mobile phone in prevalence so that the people of modern world to possess one mobile phone individually. The more the application programs are configured in the mobile phone, the easier for the people to carry the mobile phone along with them so as to connect with far-away communication tools or the mobile phone is activated for serving as media player, game player and satellite navigation device. The more the auxiliary functions are configured in a mobile phone possesses, the quicker the battery power runs out and hence the mobile phone needs frequent charging. Under this condition, each mobile user is required to prepare a portable charger for charging the mobile phone whenever circumstances demand. A conventional portable charger has an external connection wire provided with a plug that is adapted to be inserted into the mobile phone for charging the latter such that during the charging process, the mobile phone and the conventional portable charger are not secured relative to each other. In the event the mobile phone and the conventional portable charger charging the mobile phone are put into a bag carried along by the user, the connection wire may entangle with some articles in the bag due to its relative length, thereby rendering disengagement of the plug from the mobile phone and hence interrupting the charging process. During the charging process and in case the user requires to use the mobile phone, the length of the connection wire restricts the handling range of the mobile phone. The user is unable to move the mobile phone flexibly or move the mobile phone to a place wherever he wishes.